The game of golf requires a golfer to develop substantial skill and consistency in a variety of golf swings. Therefore, several golf swing training devices have been developed over the years to teach golfers how to properly swing their golf clubs to improve their score. Existing golf swing training devices teach a golfer how to properly swing a golf club, such as an iron or wood, by repeatedly swinging the club so that the golfer gripping the iron or wood develops muscle memory for the proper swing. Other golf swing training devices define the proper club stroke by means of a club track and the golfer swings his club within the track to develop muscle memory for the proper golf stroke.
The putting and chipping golf strokes are often the most difficult golf strokes to develop because of the high degree of accuracy that is required. Existing golf swing training devices and practice putting and chipping devices are generally cumbersome or otherwise inadequate for teaching muscle memory for the proper putting and chipping golf strokes. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a putting and chipping golf stroke device which teaches muscle memory for proper putting and chipping strokes.